


Turn Around, Bright Eyes

by Nadja_Lee



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Love, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-05
Updated: 2002-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: Jean worries about the future and her love but find she has no need for concern
Relationships: Jean Grey/Scott Summers
Kudos: 2





	Turn Around, Bright Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: Set in the comic universe. After Jean and Scott begins dating.
> 
> Dedicated to Sequoia. All my love, thoughts and prayers stay with you always.

**Turn Around, Bright Eyes**

Turn around, bright eyes

He loves me now but will it last forever? When it's all over and my beauty fades, as my legs grow weak, will he still be there? Will he carry me when I can't walk on, lift me up when I fall? Will he be my wings when my dreams refuse to take flight? When my hair turns into grey, when I can't run and can't walk…will he be there? Is this love forever or just a passing thing?

Turn around, bright eyes

Will he stand as my shield against the world and protect me or will he run away? Will he trust me with his deepest secrets and greatest treasures? If I'm in pain will he take my pain as his own? Will my happiness mean more to him than his own?

_Turn around, bright eyes_

Will he stand by me through good times and bad? Will he give up everything to be with me? Will his love be enough to carry me through my darkest hours and deepest fears? Will he always be there for me? Never leave my side?

_Turn around, bright eyes_

Will he always come back to me; will he always be there to hold me? Will his face be the first thing I see in the morning and the last thing I see in the evening? Will I die alone or in his sweet embrace? Will he hurt me, wound me, leave me or will he be forever faithful to me?

_Turn around, bright eyes_

If I should die and leave him alone will he take a new wife and a new love? Will he forget me? Will he let my memory fade away and turn into dust? Or will he love me forever, never letting me go? Will he keep watch over my gravesite and always stand as my knight in shinning armour? Will he?

_Turn around, bright eyes_

Is this love a true love? Is this love the best love I could ever give and ever get? Will he always feel the same? Will he always love me? Will he always keep me safe and stand by me?

_Turn around, bright eyes_

Will his feelings never change? Will he never be jealous at me or fear me for my powers? Should I change or evolve will he still be there for me? Will his love always shine brightly like a star or will it fade like candlelight?

_Turn around, bright eyes_

_I'm right here, beloved_

_Turn around, bright eyes_

_Turn around_

I need not worry, I need not ask you. I know the depth of your love, the strength of your heart and the power of your soul.

_Turn around, bright eyes_

There's no need for words anymore. You're my greatest love, my truest love. I shall love you from my grave; I shall never leave you, hurt you or desert you.

I love you, always.

Always, Scott

_Turn around, bright eyes_

_Turn around_

The End


End file.
